Judas x Kaede
Judas x Kaede walks to Kaede's Hotel room Judas:*Knock knock knock* It's Judas ^_^ Kaede:*Gasps happily, getting off her hotel bed, as if waiting before opening the door*Judas! I've been waiting for you! *hugs him happily* Judas:Sorry for making you wait *Hugging Kaede sweetly* Are you ready for our date? Kaede:*nods* I'm ready *Smiling happily* Judas: Hope you like the Amusement Park ^_^ I even got flash tickets so we don't have to wait in line. kaede:*Gasp happily*Yea! I haven't been to a Amusement park since I was young! *hugging Judas.* Judas:This will be my first time ^_^ I'm going to win you tons of prizes *Holds Kaede's hand* Shall we go ^_^ Kaede:*nods*Yea! *holds his hand* and Kaede reached the Amusement Park Judas:*walking around while holding Kaede's hand* So see anything you like? ^_^ Kaede:*looking at the rides*I wanna ride all of them! *hugging Judas* Judas:*Blush*Ok lets start with this one *walks over to a ride called Dead man's drop* Kaede:*smiles, hugging Judas as her tail wags*Okay!. Judas:*Looks up* That's a big drop*uses his flash ticket to be the first* Are you ready? Kaede:*nodded*Yep! Judas:*ride the roller coaster with Kaede* So did you enjoy the ride? ^_^ Kaede:*she nodded.* Yea! It was fun! Judaa: See anything you like? Kaede:*looking around*Hm... *thinking*Um... Water ride! Judas: A water ride ^_^ like to get wet Kaede:*she nodded* ^^ Judas: Alright let get soaked *walks to a water ride holding Kaede's hand* Kaede:*holding Judas' happily* Judas:*Got totally soaked and removes his hoody* That was fun and refreshing ^_^ Kaede:*she nodded, soaked also as she giggles.* Yea ^^ Judas:*Hugs Kaede* You must feel cooled Kaede: A little. *blushes a little, but smiles.* Judas:*still hugging Kaede* Want some cotton candy? Kaede: Yea! *smiles, hugging Judas.* Judas: *walks to food both and order a cotton candy for Kaede* Like it ^_^ Kaede:*Eating it happily, nodding* Judas:*cell phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket, he take it out looks at the text message, turn off his phone and puts it back in his pocket* Do you see anything else you want ^_^. Kaede:*eating, looking around*Hm... *blinks* Judas: I could win some of those prizes for you?*holds Kaede's hand* Kaede:*smiles happily*Alright! Judas: Tell me which one you want and I'l get it. Kaede:Mmm. *Thinking, staring at the toys*Um... *Trying to figure out what she wants*I want that wolfie! *points at a rather rare looking * I want it! I want it! *hugging Judas' arm, her tail wagging* Judas: Alright *walks up to the booth* What will it take to win that*point to the rare looking color wolf stuff animal* Booth Guy: You'll have to knock all three tower down with these three balls. Kaede:*Watching and waiting* Judas:I got a pretty good arm *place money on the counter* Both Guy: Good luck *grab the money and gave Judas three balls* Judas: Firts shot *throws the ball and knocks down the first tower* Kaede:*Watching happily* Judas:Second Shot *throws the ball and knocks down the second tower* Just on more*throws the ball and knocks down the last tower* Booth Guy: Congrats you won *gave Judas the color wolf stuff animal* Judas: I won it for you *gives color wolf stuff animal* Kaede:Yay! Thank you Judas! *hugs hugs him before taking the wolf happily* Judas: No problem *blush hugs Kaede* Anything for you Kaede:*smiles happily at him, nuzzling* Judas:*nuzzling Kaede happily* You're wonderful Kaede:*Smiles sweetly at him* Judas: Lets go to that hunted house. ^_^ Kaede:*smiles*sure! *hugging the wolf stuff animal* Judas:*walking while holding Kaede's hand to a scary looking house* What do you think Kaede:wow, seems scary. *Blinks, not frighten really as she holds his hand and hugging the wolf toy close to her* Judas:Lets go ^_^ *Walks inside the haunted house there is a thick fog covering the floor. You can see glowing objects at a distance* Kaede:*Glancing around, amazed.* Judas:*hear the sound of chains being slowly dragged across the floor* Nice*looks at Kaede and holds her hand* let go together ^_^ Kaede:Okay! *smiles, holding his hand* Judas:*walks into the other room, the sound of dragging chains grew louder* Kaede:*Listening, holding Judas' hands* Judas:*Hear the sounds of chain on the other side of the door, Whispers* Lets go Kaede:*She nodded, holding the wolf Toy and smiles* Judas:*along with Kaede he walked slowly towards the door, grab the door nod and turn it. Suddenly a floor open beneath them falling towards the basement, he position himself t break Kaede's fall* That was unexpected Kaede:*nods, hugging Kudas*Yea. Judas:Are you ko?*huggs Kaede gently* Kaede*she nodded*Yep. Judas: Lets go *while holding Kaede's hand walks up the basement stairs* Ready Kaede:*She nodded, holding the wolf plushie*Ready *Holding his hand* Judas:*Open the basement door. You can a skeleton siting in a chair* That's it? Kaede: *She blinks, her ears twitched*Mmm..... skeleton raised from its chair slowly walks toward Kaede' and Judas Skeleton: GiVe Me YoUr SoUl Kaede:*Sweatdrop* Last time I check, Demons do that, not Skeletons... Judas:You can only expect so much from a hunted house -_- skeleton crumble to dust Judas: Let see what else they have in this so called haunted house Category:Onup147 Category:Romantic Category:BaineTheHedgehog's Characters